


History

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Skye, Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil have a mission and who better to babysit Daisy than former Shield Director Peggy Carter. She tells Daisy about Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

Its been 3 months since Daisy came into their lives and Clint and Phil couldn't be happier. But they had to go on a mission. Both were reluctant but it was of extreme importance. So they decided that Peggy Carter would babysit Daisy. Daisy was 9 months old and had just learnt how to walk and already her vocabulary was growing. She was already forming small sentences. Both Phil and Clint knew Daisy was going to be a genius.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peggy Cater opened her door and saw Agents Barton and Coulson with their new ward. The little girl, Peggy noticed was very adorable.She could see both agents were loving and protective parents.  
Clint said, " Thank you for doing this."  
Peggy replied, " I don't mind Agent Barton, plus your daughter looks like she is ready to enjoy herself."  
Phil chuckled, " She just learnt how to walk and her vocabulary is growing. Clint we should really get going. "  
Peggy waved at them, saying, " Good luck."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At night after dinner and after feeding Daisy she sat on the couch with a cup of tea, an old album and Daisy on her lap. She was going to tell Daisy all about Captain America and Howling Commandos and also SHIELD's history.  
Daisy listened to everything intently and also wiped Peggy's tears when she cried a little.  
Peggy was amazed to see the maturity of the 9 month old.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After 4 days when Phil and Clint picked Daisy up, Daisy turned to Peggy and said, " Cap was 'rave, so don't feel sad Peggy." She gave everyone a toothy grin.  
Peggy chuckled and kissed the little one's head.

**Author's Note:**

> 4th in series


End file.
